Calls placed to mobile units can arrive when the mobile unit is not on the person of the user or when the mobile unit is stationary. In the situation when the mobile unit is not on the person of the user, the user may not be aware of the missed call.
A user may also miss a call when the mobile unit is located on the user, but the user is unaware that a call request has arrived. For example, if the user is driving, sleeping, or is in a meeting and is unable to hear the ring tone, the user will be unaware of the missed call.
Some phones provide a beep or light that is used to indicate a new voice mail message or a missed call. However, continually generating this signal can be disturbing to a user who does not want to be disturbed. Further, the continual generation of the signal can cause unnecessary degradation of the battery.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of alerting a user of a mobile unit of a missed call in a manner that is beneficial for the user of the mobile unit.